Robert Drake
' Robert "Bobby" Louis Drake' (Iceman) was born in Floral Park, Long Island, New York, to Louis and Madeline Drake. He is Jewish on his mother's side and Irish Catholic on his father's. Bobby first discovered his mutant abilities at a young age when he found himself unable to stop feeling cold and shivering. A school bully named Rocky Beasely had convinced his gang to attack Bobby and Judy Harmon, his girlfriend at the time. Bobby panicked and encased Rocky in ice, saving Judy but revealing his abilities to his peers. Believing Bobby to be dangerous, the people of his town organized a lynch mob. The mob broke into the Drake household and overpowered them. However, the local sheriff noticed things were getting out of hand and took Bobby into custody for his own protection. The story made its way to Charles Xavier, who recruited him for the X-Men. Relatives *Louis Drake - father *Madeline Drake - mother *Anne Drake - paternal aunt *Mary Drake - cousin *Joel Drake - cousin Powers Cryokinesis: Bobby is a mutant with the superhuman ability to lower his external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from his body. Like any normal human, he nerve centers for regulating Bobby's body temperature are found in his hypothalamus. However, Bobby can mentally override his hypothalamus to allow his body temperature to be lowered by an unknown internal mechanism. This ability converts the latent thermal energies in and around his body into an unknown fnorm of energy that is efficiently dissipated. Bobby can consciously and immediately lower his body temperature from its normaly 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit to absolute zero. His power to generate cold is so great that he was able to stop a massive nuclear explosion. As his body temperature falls, the surrounding moisture in the air that is in contact with him is similarly lowered. Just as condensed moisture forms frost, this moisture forms an icy covering which encompasses his entire body and obscures his facial features. When Bobby first began to completely lower his body temperature, this covering began to take on a more snow-like appearance. But, as he learned to increase the severity of his coldness, the covering assumed the consistency of crystalline ice that it is today. This ice constantly cracks with any movement of his body and immediately reforms. Through practice, Bobby has learned to control the intensity of his coldness and can selectively lower the temperature of isolated parts of his body. *''Ice Generation:'' Bobby can generates, manipulate, and fully control ice, snow, and cold temperatures. He can use this to control moisture, so as to freeze any moisture in the air into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing; the only limitation is his own imagination and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his sculptures will stay icy. He does not have to hold the ice physically in his hands in order to shape it. Apparently, he can simply direct the waves of coldness that he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape he desires. In the past, Bobby has formed ladders, slides, shields, domes, bolts, blasts, beams, and other constructs of ice. Bobby has created constructs of ice so powerful that he was able to easily encase and contain the likes of the Hulk for quite some time. On at least one occasion, he has even been shown to make it snow or cause a blizzard, as well as unfreeze matter. **''Ice Columns:'' Bobby is able to form a rising column of ice beneath his feet, capable of lifting him off of th eground. The tensile strength of the column is determined by its thickness and steadiness by how well it has been braced. A well-braced and regular column, six-feet in diameter at its base, is able to support his weight without toppling for about 85 feet in a 40-mile per hour wind. By forming ice ramps connected either to his columns or an existing structure, Bobby is able to travel above the ground by sliding down these ramps that he is creating. *''Thermal Vision:'' Bobby can see beings due to the heat signature that others give off due to the absence of heat around him. *''Coldness Immunity:'' A related mutation has rendered his body tissues unaffected by sub-zero temperatures. *''Cryokinetic Perception:'' After he managed to freeze the Earth in ice and snow, Bobby gained the ability to spread his consciousness through icy matter and perceive all events occuring within it. During this instance, he was able to perceive everything around the world. Organic Ice Form: Bobby has the ability not only to cover his body with ice but to actually become organic ice. Though the appearance is similar, Bobby is now actually translucent in his ice form. He is virtually indestructible in this form, allowing him to reform his body should it be shattered. He has been incinerated while in human form and was able to rebuild himself. In his ice form, he is abl eto use the moisture in the air to form spikes, shields, and attach other extra appendages to his body. It is currently unknown if Bobby is considered immortal. Water Transport: Bobby can manipulate water on the molecular level as he can use surrounding moisture to augment himself, allowing him to travel within large bodies of water very quickly. He accomplishes this by breaking himself down to his base levels and reforming at the destination he desires. He is able to convert his body to gigantic proportions as well by absorbing a body of water or water vapor in the air. One side effect of this is that he gains superhuman strength to match his size. Abilities Accounting: Bobby is a certified public accountant. Ice-Skating Bilingual: Bobby can fluently speak English and Spanish. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Cryokinesis Category:Ice Constructs Category:Thermal Vision Category:Cold Immunity Category:Clairvoyance Category:Ice Mimicry Category:Hydroportation Category:Accounting Category:Ice Skating Category:Spanish Language